


True and creepy

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: This is a true story that happened to me. Enjoy, and Hail Satan.





	True and creepy

I was about 25. I had been asked to leave my college because I tried to kill myself in the dorm room. I was depressed. I hated my life and didn't wanna deal with it anymore. Queue my great idea. Hang myself from

the rafters of the house I was staying in. It was Christmas eve and I was alone. No one would be back for 3 days. Seemed like as good a time as any. I got my rope, got my chair and set to work. I got everything set 

up, put the noose around my neck and kicked the chair out from under me. Eventually I passed out from lack of air.Next thing I know I wake up in bed, in my PJs, with the clothes I had on setting on the Chair I used 

to hang myself. I have no clue how I got down, I know no one was home because everyone came back 3 days later,


End file.
